Naruto - Destiny -Challenge-
by Neo-Shepard
Summary: I give up. Just... PLEASE check it out?


**_I OWN JACK SHIT, NOTHING, NOT A FUCKING THING. NOT EVEN THE COMPUTER I'M USING._**

**_I GREATLY APOLOGIZE IF, LIKE ME, YOU FIND THIS A BIT ALL OVER THE PLACE. I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSE._**

**_ANY AND ALL GUEST REVIEWS WILL BE DELETED!_**

**_Feel free to use anything in here for your own story even if you don't take the challenge._**

**_I WILL UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER WHEN/IF SOMEONE TAKES THIS._**

* * *

Naruto/FemHaku/Mara/Petra/Amanda/Ana Bray/Kaguya

Naruto and Haku were married by the time they died saving the world and Kaguya from Zetsu and the Uchiha.

They TRULY KILLED Zetsu.

The Uchiha tried to subjugate the world.

They were EASILY manipulated by Zetsu.

They were eventually like the Sage of Six Paths, a Legend EVERYONE knows, but few believe it to be true.

Zetsu was an Ahamakara.

Mentions of Naruto/Hinata/FemHaku/FemSasuke

FemSasuke's name was Hikari.

She, Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku were killed using Amaterasu by the Uchiha for being 'Blood-Traitors'.

Hinata was killed by her and Naruto's traitorous son, Boruto.

He tried to seal the Biju into himself to perform the Moon-Eye Plan from Canon.

When he tried to seal them into himself, the Biju killed him telling him Naruto would be ashamed to call him a son.

This was after Naruto and Haku's death.

**Warlock Naruto**.

Naruto always has an Auto Rifle.

When he's in trouble, he switches his Auto Rifle **(**_**Seventh Seraph Carbine**_**)** for a Hand Cannon **(**_**Austringer**_**)** he named 'Mrs. Jones'.

Whenever he's asked why he named it 'Mrs. Jones', he tells them "Cause we got a thing, goin' on. We both know that it's wrong. But, it's much too strong, to let it go now."

He later switches his _**Carbine**_ for the _**Ace of Spades**_ Dual-Wielded with 'Mrs. Jones.

Naruto is NOT limited to one Exotic piece of armor or weapon.

Naruto loves to tinker and create things using Vex, Fallen, Cabal and Hive Tech (And later Awoken and Scorn) and secretly SIVA.

He makes his Ghost a unique shell that looks like Steel from _**Max Steel**_.

His Jump-Ship is a SIVA infected_ A Thousand Wings_.

**Hunter Haku**

Haku always has a Scout Rifle.

Haku is NOT limited to one Exotic piece of armor or weapon

Her Jump-Ship is Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter from _**Star Wars: Episode II**_

Naruto and Haku still have their Chakra and Naruto still has Kaguya while Haku has the Biju.

The Biju and Kaguya watched over their Tombs and had Naruto Seal them again.

They let the Ghosts in out of curiosity

Haku also has Kubikiribōchō

When the Vanguard have an impossible mission that they need done, they call Naruto and Haku

Like when they needed to get onto the Dreadnaught

Both Naruto and Haku eventually become Experts of Hive Magic along side Eris.

Naruto and Haku trained Mara's new Queen's Guard and Petra's Corsairs.

They and Cayde are the only Guardians well respected/loved in the Reef.

They trained them in Stealth, Aerial Combat, Throwing Weapons, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu as well as over-preparedness.

When the Red Legion assaults the Last City, Ghaul captures a weakened and disoriented Naruto **(Due to Naruto losing his right arm as well as his Light and his spine was shattered after landing on a large boulder)**, and his heavily damaged Ghost is found by Petra.

Ghaul decided to have Naruto captured after he found out he survived the fall after some Psions **(Who were there when Ghaul confronted Naruto)** reported finding him alive.

Kaguya was working on healing his organs when Ghaul ordered him to be brought to his Science Division on his ship.

Petra was recovering in the City to keep her safe after an attack by rebel Awoken, who blame the Queen for the Fallen's betrayal and the Death of thousands of Awoken, which put her into a month-long coma shortly before the Red Legion attacked.

They were led by Uldren, who uses them for his plan to "free his sister"

Ghaul's attack woke her from her coma.

Kinda like Shepard in _**ME2**_

She fled Earth in Naruto's ship and went home to the Reef to tell her Corsairs that they're going to help the Guardians.

They arrive during the Assault to take back the city, much to everyone's surprise, with Petra leading the charge in Naruto's ship.

This caused Haku to think that it was Naruto.

While Naruto went to take down the Red Legion's Command Ship, Haku went to help Evacuate civilians before going to help Naruto but her Light left her before she could move after helping the last civilian onto the ship.

Naruto and Haku don't lose their loot in the attack due to keeping their old habit of Storage Scrolls kept in a Storage Seal on the inside of their Ghosts.

Haku's motive for taking back the City is to find Naruto.

The Biju are able to tell that Naruto is still alive and Haku gets glimpses of Naruto's torture in her sleep.

When the Traveler awakens, it sends a lot of its power into Naruto.

Naruto is rescued during a Strike (Or Raid) after Haku and the Vanguard defeat Ghaul and find a massive amount of Light readings aboard the remains of Ghaul's ship.

Naruto had been tortured and experimented on by Cabal Scientists using tech from Hive, Vex, Fallen, Cabal and SIVA.

In order to keep Naruto from going 'insane' like Asher due to all the tech the Red Legion implanted, the Vanguard install Failsafe into him, not knowing about Kaguya.

The Red Legion Scientist replaced his missing body parts during their experiments in an attempt to make a Cabal Super Soldier. His arm WAS a SIVA-infused Acolyte's, his leg was a SIVA 'infected' Dreg's, his spine was a Psion's and his eye was a Hobgoblin's.

They were removed by Haku, Amanda and Naruto's Ghost "Little Light" and replaced his eye with a red version of T.I.M.'s from _**Mass Effect**_, built him a new human looking arm **(Cable's from **_**Deadpool 2**_**)**, his spine was replaced **(Think Brixton in ****_Hobbs & Shaw_****)**, and his leg was replaced with an Exo's with the foot being from a Vex **(Naruto thought it'd look cool)**.

Naruto also secretly added SIVA to his new body parts.

Naruto is considered the strongest Guardian since Osiris.

Rasputin only completely trusts Ana, Cayde, Naruto and Haku.

Cayde and Naruto are best friends.

Cayde and Naruto helped Petra capture Uldren and put him in the PoE.

Naruto constantly told Cayde and Petra that the Prison was an awful idea.

When Uldren kills Cayde; Haku, Amanda and Ana try and fail to talk him out of his quest for vengeance.

Naruto does not 'deal' with the Spider, he intimidates/threatens him into helping.

When confronting Uldren after killing Riven, Naruto reveals that he too wanted Mara back as they were in a relationship.

Haku and Amanda were the only ones who knew they were 'dating'.

Mara calls Naruto 'Beloved' **(Like Talia with Batman)**.

When Petra talks to Mara after he kills Uldren, Mara tells Naruto that the reason she didn't tell him about her plan against Oryx was because he'd insist on being there and that he's needed more out there than with her.

Naruto and Haku are aware of and welcomed by the Black Armory.

Naruto has his own Throne World which is MASSIVE.

Ana becomes the new Hunter Vanguard.

Naruto starts wearing Cayde's Cloak after his death.

* * *

**_Alt Forsaken version_**

NARUTO becomes Corrupted by the Taken and tricked into freeing Riven. Cayde does NOT die and is instead severely damaged and his ghost stolen by Naruto who has also trapped his ghost somewhere. There was no Prison Break, it WAS a Prison Riot and Cayde and Haku went to help Petra stop it as Naruto was nowhere to be found since HE started the Riot. When Cayde regains consciousness, he calls Haku, Petra, Amanda, Ana and the rest of the Vanguard and informs them that Naruto was responsible for the Riot and beating the shit out of him and that he has been corrupted by the Darkness somehow. They have the Hidden, Corsairs, Rasputin and Haku and Naruto's spy network search for information on Naruto's plans and whereabouts.

Naruto started the Riot in order to distract the Guardians while he went to free Riven


End file.
